I'm Here
by Bayleef
Summary: Yugi has never liked storms, and tonight there is a viscious one. But with his mother and father away, who is there to comfort him? Just a little Yugi and Yami FatherSon moment.


Because I can imagine the most ADORABLE Father/Son scene with Yugi and Yami to the song: **Lullaby for a Stormy Night**. Listen to it, it's a gorgeous song!

**Note:** I know Yugi was eight when he got the Millennium Puzzle, but I'm changing that a little for this story. Hey, if it went by the dub he's have been 4 when he got it ;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**I'm Here...**

Thunderous black clouds rolled across the sky outside, pounding together to break what should have been a silent night, exploding with sound and heavy raindrops, which plummeted down and struck like bullets on the rooftops of Domino City. The residence of the city had learned to ignore the city noises long ago, managing to sleep even when the streets were bustling in the day. Rain was just another sound, no different to the footsteps of hundreds of men, women and children that passed by during the day. The lightning was dimmed by the bright lights of the city.

But in a much calmer area, away from all the neon lights and heavy traffic, the raindrops on the roof of the Turtle Game shop sounded almost as loud as the monstrous thunder overhead, and the flash of lightning ripped though the darkness so suddenly Yugi yelped with every bolt. Gripping the edge of his blanket his bounced over onto his stomach and pulled the covers over his head, trying to block out the sounds of the storm.

Yugi had never liked storms. When he had been a baby his mother had always had to stay up with him on a stormy night until he feel asleep. If she had tried to leave any sooner than that, he would start crying until she came back. He hated everything about them; the noise, the bright flashed, the darkness that followed. Now he was four, but his fear hadn't faded.

He whimpered quietly as another clap of thunder sounded overhead, and for a moment he thought the noise was so strong it would break through the ceiling. He reached down and pulled up a lump of material that had slid halfway down the bed under the blanket; his teddy. It had only one eye, and his arms and legs were stretched and limp from where Yugi had pulled at it as a child, messy stitches at every limb. But Yugi loved it; he'd had it sense he was a baby, and it was always a source of comfort for him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the thin teddy, burying his face in it's head.

It didn't help. Thunder roared and lightning flashed, and Yugi found tears forming in his eyes. He wanted he mother, or his father, but both weren't in the house. And he didn't want to go to his grandfather; he and his mother had only moved in a few days ago, and Yugi still wasn't used to the old man. Hugging his teddy tighter, blinking when felt... something.

Yugi gasped and opened his eyes as a strange feeling washed over him. Even with his eyes closed tight he had seen the light. It had not been lightning. It had been a bright, golden light, and the moment it shone a wave of warmth flew over his body, but only for a moment. As quickly as it had appeared it had faded, but this time he knew there was someone there; there was someone in the room.

Was it his mother? Or his grandfather?

Another flash of lightening dashed any thought of removing he blanket from over his head. He squeaked and buried his face in the stuffed animals rough fur, tears streaming down his face. He didn't hear footsteps because of the rain, but he could feel there was someone standing beside the bed now. He still didn't want to look; the thunder, the lightning...

"Little one?" a man's voice said, calm but somehow able to cut through the pounding raindrops. It was strange, he was talking quietly, but Yugi could hear him clearly. Rain pounded harder against the glass.

Yugi didn't even attempt to register the voice. It could have been his grandfather, it could have been his father. It sounded like his father, it sounded caring. Desperate for protection from the storm he pulled the cover off his head and looked up, and was surprised at what he saw.

A tall boy, taller than his mother at least, was standing beside his bed, violet eyes resting on Yugi's. The same coloured eyes. In fact, this boy also had the same wild blank and crimson hair and golden bangs that Yugi had. But the strangest thing about him was Yugi could see a faint outline of the window through the boys face; Yugi could see _through_ him.

Yami frowned at the child's tear-stained face, lifting a slightly transparent hand up towards Yugi's face. The child didn't move, and didn't seem to notice when Yami's hand slipped slightly through his skin, his eyes still locked with the spirits. _"Focus..."_ Yami told himself, then tried again. This time his finger-tips touched the side of the child's face.

Another flash of lightening pulled Yugi back to reality and caused him to yelp and clutch to his teddy again. Yami frowned and took a step towards the head of the bed when Yugi was sitting, kneeling down on the floor to he was eye level with the child.

"Yugi," he said softly, reaching forward and lightly touching child's hand. Yugi didn't flinch away as he had feared, but looked up, into Yami's eyes again. He reached up and lightly wiped the tears from Yugi's face. Yugi sniffed and coughed slightly, rubbing the sleeve of his pyjamas across his eyes. There was another roar of thunder. Yugi hugged his teddy, and Yami placed his hand on the child's head. "Don't be afraid, Yugi, it's alright..."

Yugi looked up at Yami and swallowed hard, shivering with fear, then did something Yami had not expected. He dropped his teddy on the floor and slipped off the bed, stepped forward and leaned against Yami's chest, burying his face in Yami's shoulder.

The spirit blinked in surprise; he had thought his appearance would have scared the child. Only when he saw Yugi's shoulders shaking did he realise the child was crying. Almost instinctually, he wrapped his arms around the child's shoulders and began rubbing circles on the child's back. "Shh... It's alright..." he said. Yugi nodded, but he didn't stop crying.

"Don't be afraid Little One, I'm here... I'll protect you... I promise..."

* * *

Yugi blinked blearily and groaned, lifting his blanket up to cover his face from the morning sun. 

He quickly through the covers back and got up on his hands and knees, looking up at the windows along the roof of his attic window. A few white clouds drifted across a clear blue sky, and as he was looking two birds flew by, twittering happily. There was no sign of last nights storm, save for a few raindrops that had not yet dried from the window.

Yugi smiled and looked down at his teddy, who had been placed next to him on the bed. Picking up it he giggled, "I must be getting braver, teddy. The storm didn't scare me at all!"

He giggled happily as he jumped out of bed, almost tripping over his long pyjamas as he raced to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He stopped suddenly before he left. Turning around, his eyes landed on the golden box set on the desk beside his bed. He stared at it, then grinned, pulling his stuffed bear up in front of him, "Teddy, I'm going to make the Puzzle today!" he announced, then giggled and ran out of the room.

Yami chuckled from where he stood, leaning against the desk and watching Yugi rush in and out of the room, then telling his mother, who arrived home a few minutes later, all about how the storm hadn't scared him at all.

_"It's best he doesn't remember..."_ Yami thought. Children don't understand that certain things should be kept secret. He didn't know where he was, or how he had gotton there, but it had been the moment Yugi's hands had touched the Puzzle that Yami had awoken. He would let no harm come to this child, that he was certain of. He sighed and shut his eyes, allowing his soul to detach, separating into the many pieces of the Millennium Puzzle.

"You mean the storm didn't wake you up at all?" Yugi's mother asked, surprised.

"Oh no, it woke me up," Yugi said as he sat Teddy down on the chair next to him at the breakfast table, "but... someone came in."

"Really? Was it Grandpa?" Yugi's mother smiled, glancing at the man who was making breakfast.

Yugi looked thoughtful. "No..." he said, "I think it was daddy."

* * *

The End

* * *

Random oneshot, coz I'm stuck on Captain Seto -sweatdrops- Wasn't great, it was done in an hour and a half, but I like the idea. Don't like how I wrote it, but the idea's ok XD Until next time everyone!  
Bay Bay!

Bayleef


End file.
